internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Test No.2121
Australia 136 and 0 for 72 (Warner 47*, Hughes 20*) need 169 runs to beat New Zealand 150 and 226 (Taylor 56, Lyon 3-25, Pattinson 3-54 , Siddle 3-66) A fortunate Phillip Hughes and an enterprising David Warner guided Australia to 0 for 72 in pursuit of 241 following a tense start to the fourth innings in Hobart. Rain arrived during the tea break and could not be shaken, meaning the duo will resume on the fourth morning to confront the session in which 19 wickets have fallen over the first three days. New Zealand's bowlers will consider themselves in with a chance of disturbing the chase, particularly against the nervy Hughes. He had gloved a catch down the legside off the bowling of Chris Martin when he was on 0, but the visitors' appeal was muted and no DRS referral was requested. Batting uncomfortably for his Test place, Hughes survived in the company of Warner, who played more confidently though he too had a slice of luck. They were batting after rain delayed the post-lunch resumption, having watched New Zealand slip from 3 for 139 overnight to 9 for 203. New Zealand's lead was given an unlikely top-up by the last pair of debutant Trent Boult and Martin. Boult struck four boundaries and Martin survived nine balls before his partner swung Nathan Lyon into the deep. Lyon's three wickets meant he had wrapped up the New Zealand tail for the third time in four innings, but it was Peter Siddle and James Pattinson who did the bulk of the heavy lifting for the hosts. Siddle struck in the first over of the morning and persisted admirably throughout, while Pattinson's swing and speed accounted for Ross Taylor, whose 56 was the highest score of the match, and the dogged Dean Brownlie. Ricky Ponting was late to the ground on the third morning, having received the news that his grandmother had died overnight. His team-mates wore black armbands onto the field in recognition, and were soon patting Ponting on the back as he clung onto a sharp chance in the day's first over. Siddle moved the ball fractionally away from a perfect length, and Kane Williamson's feet did not move swiftly enough to avoid the edge. Brownlie had been Australia's chief batting tormentor in this series, and for 32 runs he hung tough . The ball continued to seam and swing, Siddle and Pattinson persistent and pacey, but in the absence of a wicket Michael Clarke was forced to make a change. Mitchell Starc could not improve on his first-day bowling at the Gabba, but his short ball disrupted the visitors' progress by clouting Brownlie on the left wrist as he ducked. Magic spray was called for, and Brownlie's touch was affected. Taylor watched it all from the other end, and in the next over he did not get far enough forward to negate Pattinson's away swing. As in Brisbane, he edged, offering a chance that Clarke held adeptly to his right. Pattinson with in fine rhythm in his second spell of the session, and a bouncer grazed Brownlie's ginger left glove on the way through to Brad Haddin. Reece Young fell victim to Siddle's nip-backer, reward for a wonderfully relentless display, and Tim Southee was unable to contain himself against Lyon. The first ball sailed over Michael Hussey's head for six, the second skimmed beyond mid-off for four, and the third picked out Hussey in a foolhardy attempt to repeat the first. Doug Bracewell swung rashly two balls later to be bowled. Martin was very nearly lbw to Lyon before he had scored, but evaded the appeal and allowed Boult to swing for the boundary. He did so with success until he picked out Hussey in much the same manner as Southee had done. Hughes faced up to the first over of Australia's chase and played Martin solidly enough, but in the third he should have been out. He looked a guilty man as New Zealand chose not to refer to technology for proof of a gloved catch, and went on to capitalise on their oversight. Warner was the more positive of the duo, eluding a trio of lbw appeals that did not quite meet the precise criteria for a dismissal, and once snicking Southee past his leg stump to the fine leg fence. He also managed a handful of more authoritative boundaries, and gave Hughes an embrace of solidarity as they walked off for the interval, and ultimately the day. '''Fall of wickets: 1-10 (MJ Guptill, 1.2 ov), 2-11 (JD Ryder, 2.6 ov), 3-25 (LRPL Taylor, 7.4 ov), 4-56 (KS Williamson, 18.2 ov), 5-60 (BB McCullum, 19.1 ov), 6-60 (RA Young, 19.5 ov), 7-105 (DAJ Bracewell, 33.6 ov), 8-146 (TG Southee, 44.1 ov), 9-150 (DG Brownlie, 45.4 ov), 10-150 (CS Martin, 45.5 ov) '''Fall of wickets: 1-7 (PJ Hughes, 2.1 ov), 2-24 (DA Warner, 8.4 ov), 3-31 (RT Ponting, 15.2 ov), 4-35 (UT Khawaja, 18.6 ov), 5-58 (MEK Hussey, 24.6 ov), 6-69 (BJ Haddin, 29.1 ov), 7-75 (MJ Clarke, 31.5 ov), 8-131 (PM Siddle, 47.6 ov), 9-131 (JL Pattinson, 48.5 ov), 10-136 (MA Starc, 50.6 ov) '''Fall of wickets: 1-36 (BB McCullum, 11.4 ov), 2-36 (MJ Guptill, 12.2 ov), 3-73 (JD Ryder, 22.5 ov), 4-139 (KS Williamson, 44.3 ov), 5-171 (LRPL Taylor, 62.2 ov), 6-178 (DG Brownlie, 64.6 ov), 7-190 (RA Young, 73.1 ov), 8-203 (TG Southee, 74.3 ov), 9-203 (DAJ Bracewell, 74.5 ov), 10-226 (TA Boult, 78.3 ov) Fall of wickets: 1-72 (PJ Hughes, 20.5 ov), 2-122 (UT Khawaja, 34.6 ov), 3-159 (RT Ponting, 45.4 ov), 4-159 (MJ Clarke, 47.5 ov), 5-159 (MEK Hussey, 47.6 ov), 6-192 (BJ Haddin, 54.2 ov), 7-194 (PM Siddle, 54.5 ov), 8-199 (JL Pattinson, 55.4 ov), 9-199 (MA Starc, 55.6 ov), 10-233 (NM Lyon, 63.4 ov) '''Match details *Series - 2-match series drawn 1-1 *Test debuts - Trent Boult *Player of the match - David Warner *Player of the series - James Pattinson *TV umpire - Aleem Dar *Match referee - Andy Pycroft *Reserve umpire - Paul Reiffel Close of play *'Day 1' Australia 1st innings 12/1 (DA Warner 7*, UT Khawaja 1*, 4.2 ov) *'Day 2' New Zealand 2nd innings 139/3 (LRPL Taylor 42*, KS Williamson 34*, 44 ov) *'Day 3' Australia 2nd innings 72/0 (PJ Hughes 20*, DA Warner 47*, 19 ov) *'Day 4' Australia 2nd innings 233 (63.4 ov) - end of match Match notes Day 1 *New Zealand 1st innings *Over 2.6: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - JD Ryder (Upheld) *Over 7.4: Review by New Zealand (Batting), Umpire - Asad Rauf, Batsman - LRPL Taylor (Struck down) *New Zealand: 50 runs in 17.1 overs (104 balls), Extras 12 *Lunch: New Zealand - 83/6 in 24.0 overs (DG Brownlie 20, DAJ Bracewell 5) *New Zealand: 100 runs in 33.1 overs (200 balls), Extras 14 *Drinks: New Zealand - 134/7 in 40.0 overs (DG Brownlie 45, TG Southee 15) *DG Brownlie: 50 off 80 balls (9 x 4) *New Zealand: 150 runs in 45.3 overs (274 balls), Extras 20 *Innings Break: New Zealand - 150/10 in 45.5 overs (TA Boult 0) *Australia 1st innings *Tea: Australia - 0/0 *Rain: Australia - 12/1 in 4.2 overs (DA Warner 7, UT Khawaja 1) *End Of Day: Australia - 12/1 in 4.2 overs (DA Warner 7, UT Khawaja 1) *Rain: Australia - 0/0 Day 2 *Over 16.6: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - Asad Rauf, Batsman - MJ Clarke (Struck down) *Australia: 50 runs in 22.2 overs (135 balls), Extras 2 *Drinks: Australia - 58/5 in 25.0 overs (MJ Clarke 17) *Lunch: Australia - 81/7 in 36.0 overs (PM Siddle 7, JL Pattinson 0) *Australia: 100 runs in 39.6 overs (242 balls), Extras 8 *8th Wicket: 50 runs in 86 balls (PM Siddle 30, JL Pattinson 17, Ex 4) *Drinks: Australia - 131/9 in 48.5 overs (MA Starc 0) *Innings Break: Australia - 136/10 in 51.0 overs (NM Lyon 1) *Over 50.6: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - Asad Rauf, Batsman - MA Starc (Upheld) *New Zealand 2nd innings *Tea: New Zealand - 29/0 in 10.0 overs (MJ Guptill 12, BB McCullum 9) *New Zealand: 50 runs in 17.3 overs (105 balls), Extras 10 *Drinks: New Zealand - 73/3 in 23.0 overs (LRPL Taylor 19) *New Zealand 2nd innings: 1x5 ball over (23rd over, bowled by MEK Hussey, called by Umpire Asad Rauf) *New Zealand: 100 runs in 30.2 overs (181 balls), Extras 15 *4th Wicket: 50 runs in 85 balls (LRPL Taylor 14, KS Williamson 28, Ex 8) *Over 42.6: Review by Australia (Bowling), Umpire - Asad Rauf, Batsman - KS Williamson (Struck down) *End Of Day: New Zealand - 139/3 in 44.0 overs (LRPL Taylor 42, KS Williamson 34) Day 3 *New Zealand: 150 runs in 50.1 overs (302 balls), Extras 20 *LRPL Taylor: 50 off 142 balls (5 x 4) *Drinks: New Zealand - 166/4 in 56.0 overs (LRPL Taylor 55, DG Brownlie 13) *New Zealand: 200 runs in 74.2 overs (447 balls), Extras 22 *Innings Break: New Zealand - 226/10 in 78.3 overs (CS Martin 2) *Australia 2nd innings *Rain: Australia - 0/0 *Drinks: Australia - 30/0 in 11.0 overs (PJ Hughes 10, DA Warner 18) *Australia: 50 runs in 15.4 overs (94 balls), Extras 5 *1st Wicket: 50 runs in 94 balls (PJ Hughes 13, DA Warner 34, Ex 5) *Tea: Australia - 72/0 in 19.0 overs (PJ Hughes 20, DA Warner 47) *Rain: Australia - 72/0 in 19.0 overs (PJ Hughes 20, DA Warner 47) *End Of Day: Australia - 72/0 in 19.0 overs (PJ Hughes 20, DA Warner 47) *Lunch: Australia - 0/0 Day 4 *DA Warner: 50 off 65 balls (9 x 4) *Drinks: Australia - 94/1 in 30.0 overs (DA Warner 60, UT Khawaja 9) *Australia: 100 runs in 31.1 overs (187 balls), Extras 5 *2nd Wicket: 50 runs in 83 balls (DA Warner 23, UT Khawaja 23, Ex 4) *Drinks: Australia - 142/2 in 40.0 overs (DA Warner 75, RT Ponting 8) *Australia: 150 runs in 41.4 overs (250 balls), Extras 16 *Over 47.6: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - Asad Rauf, Batsman - MEK Hussey (Upheld) *Lunch: Australia - 173/5 in 50.0 overs (DA Warner 95, BJ Haddin 3) *DA Warner: 100 off 145 balls (12 x 4) *Over 55.2: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - Asad Rauf, Batsman - JL Pattinson (Upheld) *Australia: 200 runs in 56.4 overs (340 balls), Extras 17 *Over 60.3: Review by Australia (Batting), Umpire - NJ Llong, Batsman - NM Lyon (Upheld) *Over 61.4: Review by New Zealand (Bowling), Umpire - Asad Rauf, Batsman - NM Lyon (Struck down) *Drinks: Australia - 225/9 in 62.0 overs (DA Warner 120, NM Lyon 4) External links *Scorecard at Cricinfo.com Category:Test Matches